A Boy and His Dragon
by Timeko
Summary: The story of Freud, the legendary Dragon Master. Mixed stories with Freud and Mercedes. Rated for everyone.


**Freud, Afrien, or other MapleStory Wizet characters/affiliates mentioned in this story do not belong to me. This is my first(and possibly only) try at writing a Maple-based fanfic, so I do hope you enjoy reading this and please leave reviews. Thanks!  
>_<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Freud, honey, come back inside it's getting late..Freud?" Aslayan's melodic voice echoed down to the base of their home, a humble carving in one of the enormous trees that crowded the thick forests of Ellinia. The simple feeling of peace and tranquility lingered around this place. Ellinia was the home to many powerful yet peaceful fairies and other beings who dwell deep in the study of magic in nature. Their way of life was far secluded from the outside world, mostly because the forest that surrounded Ellinia was considered dangerous, and in many cases, deadly. Only the strongest magicians ventured in to practice advanced spells on equally challenging opponents, but most would never go more than a few hundred feet out before turning back. This was not out of will, or feeling, but only pure fear. Not only did the outside world begin at Ellinia's doorstep, but deep in bowels of the forest lay a dragon nest, home to the most powerful dragons known to existence.

The Onyx Dragon Wing that occupied the deepest parts of the forests of Ellinia never ventured too far from their nest, content on staying hidden in their lush covert oasis. No one dared to go near them because of their mighty size and intimidating posture. The ruler of these magnificent beasts, a great dragon with scales that were envied by the blackest night and horns that put even the most polished gold to shame, reigned supreme over his brood. The Elders named him Afrien, a name taken by the older brother of Grendel when they first founded Ellinia together. Afraid to make bonds with the beasts, they settled Ellinia deep within the forest, away from their haven so no being would accidentally come across them. Until today..

Far from his mother's cry, Freud slipped down the unsuspecting root of an older tree, the moss-covered wood providing little leverage due to the forest's damp atmosphere. He hit the soft fertile turf underneath him with a muffled thump and ran for cover to another root just as immense as the last one. His eyes settled on a young blue hatchling that had seemed to be practicing it's ice breath. From careful observation, and without his mother's consent, Freud gathered enough information to identify a dragon's growth age from the attacks it performed. This one looked to be quite young, maybe even adolescent, something Freud could relate to. Small patches of ice crystals formed where it aimed its attack, stalking a helpless green slime that bounced erratically to dodge its offender. Freud watched carefully, jotting down notes here and there and sketching pictures, unknowing of the slime that had started to bounce right towards him. One glance caught a face full of green muck, slightly frozen, as he sprawled backwards, sliding down the mossy forest floor and finally collapsing into a small water spring at the bed of another old tree. He was only lucky the splash was deafened by the forest's endless acres of trees and humidity, and did not call further attention to himself. Slimes weren't the only thing that needed caution in that part of the forest.

Wet and coated in slime, Freud grudgingly opened the front door to his home, welcomed by the fine aroma of his mother's red bean stew, only to heave a steady sigh when he saw her back turned to him. If he could just get over to the stairs in time before she noticed..

"Hold it, mister.." Her voice stabbed his conscience like a prepared dagger. He knew this was coming, and he was in for it big time. "Do you have any idea how long I've been calling you? The whole neighborhood heard me, I'm sure! And what is this? What is on my floor? What are you covered in? Is that slime? Ugh, Freud, how many times have I told you not to go that deep into the forest without your apprentice? You are an _apprentice_! You are not a recognized mage yet and you know that! Time and time again they've warned you about going to those parts of the forest haven't they? It's only for skilled mages. When are you going to listen?"

Freud could tell she was pretty steamed, unable to look her in the eye. His mother wasn't a mage, but sometimes she seemed like ten of his trainers put together. Like any other adolescent teenager, he narrowed his brow, forcing himself to argue. "But mom, I don;t even like my apprentice, she's annoying! You'd think so too if you had to listen to girly elf gossip all day! And I can do just fine on my own! Nothing has happened yet, has it? And I've already learned so much more about the dragons than anyone el–" 

"Dragons? Freud, please tell me you didn't go near the dragon nest again.." A look of fear struck his heart. His mother's glance was frozen in an expression of surprise and terror. He knew he'd already said too much. "Freud..you have no idea what those dragons are capable of..even the Elders are afraid of them, there's no telling what they could do to us, and you're so young.." Tears started to gather in the corners of her almond eyes. A stern look quickly displaced them as she swung a cold finger toward him. "Freud I mean it. If you go anywhere near those dragons again, I'm discontinuing your practices."

"But..Mom!" Tight knots of sickness started to swell in his stomach. The thought of giving up his training almost felt like a death sentence. "You can't do that!"

"I will if I have to! Clearly you don't understand how to follow rules, and that is what magic is all about. Following rules. Now go to your room and wash up. Now!" She turned on the ball of her foot and hustled back to her stove, tending to her cooking feverishly. Deep down, she didn't want to see him miss out on his dreams of being a great mage. He'd been doing so well, excelling in every lesson they had to offer him, even perfecting some advanced magic. There was no doubt he was going to be a great mage, even greater than his peers and superiors. "If he would only just listen..and not be so..so young.." A light sigh boiled over dinner, as Aslayan quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. Tomorrow was another day. Hopefully he'd understand after thinking it through. She could only hope.


End file.
